


Building bonds

by yeoldul



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bullying, Happy Ending, Lots of fluffy and less smut, M/M, Minor Violence, Omega Kim Jongin | Kai, Omega Park Chanyeol, References to Depression, Sweet Park Chanyeol, omegaXomega
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeoldul/pseuds/yeoldul
Summary: Park Chanyeol was suposed to be the greatest warrior, fighting for Syanlor with all his heart and body, evrything was going into the right direction. Until, a foreigner wolf cross the borders, and asks for help and a place to live, and everything went downhill. Especially when this wolf starts following him around, founding onto him.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Spring was here again. The flowers were growing everywhere, the grass never had been greener, some fruits were appearing in the trees, it was one of the most beautiful seasons. Syanlor was beautiful, like always have been, but the pack work had been made it even more beautiful that year, as a south pack it wasn’t as hot as the others pack at that time of the year, it was windy, sunny and with lots of colors around. Everyone’s wolf was happy with the beautiful scenario that they see, even the head alpha would keep walking around complimenting everyone hard work, it wasn’t something usual.

Everyone was working even harder that year, even if it was a non-traditional pack, they still would have some traditional ideas. The omegas would help with the fruits, gardening, looking at the children around, cleaning houses, cooking. The betas are usually working in everything, some are warriors, some work with the head alpha, while others would prefer to stay with the kids, teaching them. And there are the alphas, most of them would be warriors, walking around the forest making sure no strange would come, some would search for animals, others would be by the head alpha side. Of course, they could change it, some omegas would work with the head alpha and alphas could do housework, but it was rare, and some people in the pack would look and comment around.

It was known that everyone would discover if they are alpha, omegas or betas when the heat – for the omegas – or hut – for the alphas – come, betas usually would be able to transform into a wolf but wouldn’t have hut neither heats. Kind of lucky. This would happen around their eighteen years old, but they could predict which one everyone could be, and most of the time they’re right, omegas would be kind and small, alphas would be tall and rude, powerful, betas were in between. Based on what people thought they would be, most of the teenagers would train for what they would be. That’s why Chanyeol was in the dungeon at that time.

Chanyeol body is sweating, he gasped trying to catch more breath, his body kept moving around, heading off the attacks. His lips were open, trying to search for more air, breath in, breath out. He was with all his attention towards the ‘enemy’, he could not fail or stop, he couldn’t make a wrong move. A loud growl escaped from his lips, his wolf was angry, he wants to transform himself and fight in the right way, in the way he knew he could destroy the other one easily.

He escaped one of the attacks, smiling when his punch hit the other one face, his body moving quickly, by himself, another punch, and another one, and the other one fell. He loses the count of how many punches he gave on the body beneath him, he heard a loud gasp coming from the other one, they were both tired, their bodies soaked with sweat, and the bell ranged. It was the end of the training. Chanyeol was the first one to get up, offering his hand so he could lift the other one easily, he accepts gladly, after all they are friends, and a pack.

“You did a good job, Sehun.” Chanyeol voices was hoarse, echoing through the dungeon. He went to the water bottle, taking long sips of it, his body was asking for it, he heard Sehun doing the same before going out of the dungeon saying a loud goodbye to everyone. He has finished his training, but Chanyeol didn’t.

Chanyeol let his hands pass through his hair, quickly, trying to make it look less messy, but it was hard with the sweat. He looked around, seeing someone outside the dungeon, and he ran towards it. Inside the dungeon was full of grids so no one could escape except for the door, outside people would be around it, watching the training, cheering. He was face-a-face with the grid seeing the guy on the other side smiling shyly.

He couldn’t help but smile back, after all they are best friends since childhood, Baekhyun was like the other side of him. He would always come to his training, cheering him up, screaming when he wins, and they would always go out to hang out around the pack after his training, it was always like this. His next enemy would take some time before appearing, so he would wait while chatting with his friend.

“You’re improving a lot.” Baekhyun voice was cheerful. “I think it won’t take too much before the head alpha chooses you as his right hand, you’re going to be a warrior machine.” He laughed.

“I’m sure I will.” Chanyeol took another sip of his water before continuing: “I will be the best alpha of this pack.” He murmured, no one could hear him saying it, it could feel like a threaten for the head alpha. It wasn’t, of course, he wants to be the second best, no one could be better than the head alpha itself.

Baekhyun laughed, there was a smile on his face that was almost asking “Will you? I dare.” He loves to tease the taller one, it was his job with all the years of friendship, he would always do it. Chanyeol eyes looked at the sun, it was shining brightly up there, he could guess the hour of the day by the sun – they are all teach to -, his next enemy was late and it was uncommon, he frows his eyebrows. But he didn’t mind, as long as he could feel the windy against his face while the sun was shining it, it was refreshing. As a wolf, he would always love the nature, it was on their blood.

His thoughts were still on how he wishes to be a good alpha, he was working so hard for it. Even when Chanyeol was a child, he would hear his parents and everyone on the pack saying how he looks like an alpha, he was tall, he would always fight if someone threaten him, and he fights for his own goals, he has a hard and strong personality. People would always say he will be an alpha, and so he was waiting for his rut to happen. He had trained since he was a child in the dungeon, in the forest, running around, fighting in his wolf and human form, the head alpha even said once he was an ‘warrior machine’, and he wish he’s going to be. It was his fate; it was his goal.

He wouldn’t tell it out loud but there are times where he would lay on his nest and think, what if he doesn’t have a hut? What if he becomes a beta? It wasn’t something bad, but he was taught how to be an alpha, he was born to be an alpha. And he would always cry on his nest, thinking all the what ifs, he was scared. It wasn’t something people knew, neither Baekhyun knew, only Chanyeol and his wolf knew it. He feared the future sometimes, but he couldn’t let those thoughts come to his mind, he was an alpha. He vanished these thoughts quickly.

When he came again to the world, he heard some quick footsteps, Baekhyun was looking around confused, people went away of the dungeon running together. Something was wrong, he could feel it. He saw Baekhyun getting away from the dungeon, slowly, as confuse as he was. He stopped an omega asking something, before his gasping out loud, his eyes were wide open, his mouth too when he turned to Chanyeol; he never saw his best friend in so much shock. He didn’t think twice before going to the dungeon door and getting away of it, quickly steps towards his friend.

“What’s happening?” He didn’t have the time to get closer, before Baekhyun pulls him towards the direction everyone was going to, with quick steps to. “Baek, what’s-?”

“Someone crossed the borders.”

Chanyeol gasped. His thoughts were a mess, how, why, he couldn’t stop thinking about it. Crossing the borders, coming to Syanlor without saying it, without anyone expecting it, this could be taken as a threaten, this could make a war. It was something no one ever expects. It happened once, long time ago, Chanyeol wasn’t even born. That explain everyone shock and running, they were going towards the strange, towards the pack to know what was happening. The head alpha probably was around there, and they would make a meeting to decide it, or probably they did it.

At that moment, no one really knew what was going to happen.

Everyone was talking around, too many noises, and when he got closer to a huddle of people, he knew that the head alpha was there. There were too many smells to. He got up in a bench nearby, since he was tall he could see up there everything. He saw almost all the pack, in a circle, in the middle was the warriors of the pack – the right hand of the head alpha, the left, the healer and the head alpha itself – with some other younger warriors. Now he could understand why his enemy was late for the fight – the healer – was busy with the strange.

He also saw the strange, he was on the ground, handcuffed, his entire body was swollen, his hair was messy, his lips were swollen with blood coming out of it, his eyes were asking mercy, he could see some bruises on his body too. The bruises that seemed deeper was with tied to stop the blood, probably the healer did it. The strange had an tanned skin, it wasn’t common for south people, he was from far; his eyes were dark, his hair was black, his body was strong, but he seemed so weak, like if he didn’t eat in days or even weeks.

He saw the head alpha lifting his hand, and in that moment everyone went silent. Minseok was powerful, his body was perfect even if he was small for an alpha, but he had those cat eyes that makes everyone scared, he could kill someone in seconds there. His eyes were scanning through the entire pack, his smell was strong too, as strong as himself.

“Good morning, Syanlor.” His voice was loud so everyone could hear. “I know everyone is scared; it seems something unusual happened.” He pointed to the strange. “Someone crossed the border…” Everyone gasped. “Every pack warrior, healer must go to my house where we will talk about it, a meeting. Now!” It was an order.

He didn’t give time to anyone talk before turning his back, pulling the strange with the warriors and healers towards his house. That seems so weird, something was off. Since the head alpha house was in the direction he was, they passed near him, he could feel the tension in the air, but more than that, he felt the moment the strange looked at him, his eyes were so broken, and he could cry from just looking at his eyes. He was so confused and curious.

Chanyeol got startled when he felt a hand on his arm, almost falling from the bench, when he looked at the side the main healer was there, pulling him slightly, he was asking him to go with them, but why? His mind was so confused. His eyes locked with Baekhyun one last time, before getting down of the bench and following them towards the head alpha house, he never been there. But he followed without complaining, the head healer hand still on his arm, he knew he could feel his fear, especially when he was almost being pulled to walk, and his body was shaking – he tried to not show it.

This time he could feel sweat coming, not from fighting too much but from fear. He saw Minseok house in the horizon, the other pack people didn’t follow them, his house was the same size as the others, he didn’t want to show that his house was a head alpha house. It was simple, it gave some peaceful vibe, even if Chanyeol expect more of a dark and superior vibe. When they enter the house, he felt cozy, everything seemed to be in the right place, everything was clean, almost sparkling. He saw the moment the head alpha and the others entered in the meeting room, but instead of what he was expecting, he and the healer went to another room.

When the lights went on, he understands where he is, they were in the healer room. He had various rooms for healers in the entire pack so if someone comes injured from the north of Syanlor, they can go to the north and nearest healer room so the person wouldn’t struggle too much. It was one of the greatest ideas Minseok had when he became the head alpha, a humble man. The room smelled like a healer room, lots of plants and medicine everywhere, and a bed in the middle of the room, he saw the head healer started taking some plants around, putting in a pot, he didn’t ask anything.

The first one to talk was the healer, of course, his eyes still wandering around to probably find a plant he was looking for. His hand’s holding the pot like it was the most precious thing in the world – and Chanyeol was sure it was for him.

“I just asked you to come with me because I feel sorry that I was late for our training.” He smiled kindly. Yixing was the kindest person in the pack.

Sometimes Chanyeol envy him, he was all kind, smiling everywhere, his smell would bring peace to everyone, he would help people constantly, and still he was an omega and would fight with him in the meantime. Yixing was strong, he had good skills at fighting and healing, that’s why he was chosen to be the head healer, he would be able to go in wars, heal everyone and still fight if needed to. A strong omega with an even stronger heart.

“Don’t be-…” He couldn’t start because Yixing started again.

“I know, but I hate when people get late, and so I did. I feel sorry for it, Chanyeol, I thought you deserve an apology for it. Even if what was happening was more important than a training.” He bowed, an apology act.

“I understand, Yixing.” They smile softly. He didn’t know if he was supposed to leave and since the omega smell was full of kindness, he felt like staying for a little more, even if it was for just staying silently appreciating each other.

Yixing finally moved, putting some water in the pot, and mixing it up all the plants he had put there. His eyes were focus on it; he was humming a melody while doing it. He didn’t take his eyes off neither when someone knocked the door, the door opened angrily and Chanyeol got startled especially when he saw Minseok coming in, his smell was strong, angry. He wasn’t that close with the head alpha, he’s used to spend more the time away from the pack, dealing with other packs or hunting around.

He would definitely say that this moment seemed to stop, Minseok cat eyes looked at him with confusion, but he still had some angry on his expression; then he pulled the strange inside the room, his touch seemed gently when he pulled him towards the bed in the middle of the room, but his expression was angry again. Chanyeol tried not to flinch. He saw when the strange sat on the bed, looking around, confused.

“ _Those warriors bastards_ …” Minseok voice was heard with a growl. Chanyeol tried to not feel offended, why he was swearing at his own group? At the people who helped them the most? He heard a small chuckle coming from Yixing. “They don’t want him to stay here even when he asked for the help.” He sighed. Chanyeol was clueless and in shock at the same time, if the strange had asked for help, it wasn’t a threaten, why not let him stay? “Heal his wounds for me, please.” The omega nodded, and with that the head alpha left the room without saying anything else.

“Can you help me, Chanyeol, please?” The healer had asked, but Chanyeol didn’t even have the time to answer because he was with a pot on his hands and some plants. He was confused, trapped on his own thoughts about everything that was happening, he took some time, just stood there, completely in shock before starting to move, putting water on the pot, mixing the plants.

There were some classes everyone had to take when they are kids, household chores, how to take care of puppies, basic fighting classes and healing. So, everyone knew the basic of the healing, enough to heal small bruises or to save their own life. Chanyeol used to hate healing classes the most, but if he was in need to heal some bruises, he knew how to do it. He kept mixing the plants on the pot, at least healing classes was useful at moments like that.

The smell of the mixture was filling the room, it was a good smell. He saw the moment Yixing went closer to the stranger, starting to put the mixture on his arms, he was still with ripped clothes. He felt sorry for the way the other was dressed, he was with only a long shirt, ripped on his stomach, showing some other bruises, there are a hole on one of his nipples, and others in the short sleeve. But, while checking the other’s body, he finally saw that the strange didn’t take the eyes off him, any minute, he almost didn’t blink. His eyes were fixed on him.

“I will take off your shirt, okay?” Yixing asked, with a calm and lovely voice. The strange just nod, eyes still on Chanyeol.

He did not take off the shirt in the normal way, he took a knife, ripping all of it, piece by piece. They would probably give him a new clothe. Now, they all could see more bruises, it wasn’t that bad, but it was sad that a wolf was hurt like that.

Chanyeol couldn’t hold himself, his mouth moving on its own. “I’m sorry.”

When he realized what he said, his ears became slightly red, but no one could see it, his hair was covering it. He saw the moment the stranger’s eyes blinked slowly, a soft smile appearing on his lips before disappearing quickly. Yixing eyes now are on him too, surprised but there is some kindness behind it. He tried to ignore it, putting the pot he was holding on the bed, next to the other one, looking around to avoid all the eyes.

“Thank you.” Yixing said. “I took enough of your time; you can go if you want.”

Weirdly, he didn’t want to, but he felt like it was a good moment to leave, he needs to talk with Baekhyun, and Sehun about the next fighting. It would be a good time to hunt too, get some different food for the night, eating fruits and vegetables all the time wasn’t good for wolfs. Still, something inside him kept saying he should stay, but he wouldn’t listen to it.

Chanyeol bowed, his hands went to the door and before leaving the room he swore he heard a small ‘No’ coming from inside, a voice he never heard before, but it could be something from his head. He vanished his own thoughts, trying to ignore everything before heading outside, ready to search for Sehun. They would always talk before another fight, to know what the limits are, how much the other want to train, and how strong he could be. But all the way until he finds the other, his mind was full of the eyes that kept looking at him.

Two days had passed by, he didn’t know if he was too busy with the training or no one was really talking about the new wolf, he had no idea if he had been accepted into the pack, if they had send him back, but still Chanyeol couldn’t forgot those eyes, he remembers having dreams from these two days with it. But he couldn’t let it affect him, he needs to focus on his training, especially now that he’s a month far from the final test, where he knows all the warriors will be looking at the best with Minseok, to choose new warriors to fight for Syanlor. 

His body was dripping sweat, he had a smile on his lips, taking deep breaths, while blocking some of the attacks. He was training with someone he wasn’t close for the first time, trying to understand his way of fighting, and at the same time to hit him between it. His body moving on its own like a dancing, some scratches against it, on his torso, face, he was used with having bruises.

He could hear some cheering from girls and boys watching the fight, his ego inflating at each new sound. But he couldn’t focus on it or he would lose, he knew what was needed to focus on the fight. He blocked another punch, the move helped him so he could punch the other one right into his jaw. The cheering noises wasn’t there anymore, he couldn’t hear it, instead he could hear whispers between everyone. That was the moment he left his guard down, and a punch right into his stomach made him fell.

It wasn’t the end. He got up punching the other one multiple time, he could feel that he was too distract with something else, probably with the murmurs and whispers around the area, but Chanyeol didn’t mind anymore. His face was red with the energy he was putting into that punches, but before the bell could rang, he saw it. He saw those eyes outside the dungeon, looking at him, it was so deeply, he lost the track of the time he kept looking into it. Just getting out of his own mind, when the bell rang, and he knew he had won.

“Yeol, come here.” He heard Sehun voice, but he just waved his hand, asking him to wait.

At that moment, Chanyeol mind was a mess, he took some time just standing there, trying to regulate his breath, and ignore the buzz his mind was making, ignore that deep eyes. And then, he heard it, now he could hear why everyone stopped cheering and started whispering, now that he was focused on the sounds, he could understand what was happening.

 _“Why’s he here?”; “He shouldn’t be in this pack.”; “He’s useless.”; “Let’s hope that he doesn’t end up being an omega.”; “The warriors should have killed him.”;_ They were all whispering about the new wolf. The wolf who was looking at him with shining eyes, the poor wolf he was all hurt that day. Chanyeol couldn’t understand, he knew how packs works, he knew foreigner people weren’t accept that easy, but talking like that, talking bad about him like he wasn’t there. He felt anger boiling inside him, faster than it ever happened before, he felt like he was ready to fight, to growl and rip their heads. He couldn’t contain it, and the growl escaped, it was loud, warning everyone to shut up and he knew it worked when some people gasped, some get away from the dungeon, but still some looked at him like he was crazy. At least, there was no more whispers.

His foots moved on his own, waking towards the foreigner wolf, with a gentle smile on his lips, and he saw the moment the other smiled back, almost like he knew he had did it for him. The fence from the dungeon kept they both slightly far away, and for the first time Chanyeol took some time to analyze the other’s face. He was tanned, completely the opposite from the pack, his hair was moving with the windy making waves, his eyes were even deeper when looking that close, and he could still see some scars around his face and body – popping out from the shirt -, but it was so handsome, it was an foreigner beauty, he never saw it before but he was attached, he couldn’t lie about it.

“Hey…” He could feel his own voice trembling.

Instead of what he was expecting, he saw he moving his head, confusion spreading through his face, it was cute but he prefer to ignore it, it seemed like he was thinking, and it took some minutes till a reply came. It wasn’t a vocal one. First, he nodded like finally understanding it, then he waved his hands like saying ‘hi’. Chanyeol smile grew bigger, and so the other one did to.

The foreigner moved his hands pointing at himself, he looked at his own finger before pointing again, his mouth moved, open and closing for some time. Chanyeol was so confused but he waited. He kept making the same movement for some time, with the fingers and his mouth, before saying:

“Jongin.” He heard, it was low, but he heard it. A hoarse voice, he could say it was sexy, but it was so low and cute at the same time. The wolf pointed at himself again.

“Jongin?” Chanyeol asked, making sure he was hearing it right, he saw a nod and the other one smiling, like he was proud of himself for speaking.

“Jongin!” This time his voice was louder, and he seemed more confident, his cheeks becoming sightly red, he was blushing.

“Is it your name?” Chanyeol was confused of what he was trying to say.

Before he could get an answer, the foreigner waved at him, the same way he did with the ‘hi’ before, but this time he went away, turning his body into the right and running towards Yixing – who he noticed was far away looking at them -. That moment, Chanyeol released he was limping and probably should’ve stay in observation by the healer. He made a note on his mind to take some time off for training to visit the healer and ask about it.

“Why were you talking to him?” He heard a voice near him, that well know voice, Baekhyun. He had come closer when the foreigner went away. “It doesn’t matter, why did you growl? You never growl.” His voice was now confused but with worry.

“As you said, it doesn’t matter.” Chanyeol replied, hugging his friend, hearing a noise because he was sweaty.

“Should we eat? Me, you and Baekhyun?” Sehun, who he just noticed was there too, asked and all of them nodded. “Your house?” He asked this time looking at Chanyeol and he nodded too.

He didn’t mind which house was or what they were going to do. His mind was full of thoughts about the foreigner, but he would need to put it deep inside his brain, he had more important things on his mind to try to deal with. But for the first time, he couldn’t focus on something else.

Chanyeol went after Yixing on that same day, he couldn’t stop thinking about it, worrying about the other safety, his foot moving on it’s own after another training, he left the dungeon without saying bye or talking to anyone. His foot quickly moving towards the healer house, he knew he’d stopped working already, just staying at his house or going out if some emergency happened. It wasn’t that far from the dungeon, he remembered when he asked why the healer house was near the dungeon, people used to say because if there’s a rough fight, he can heal quickly. But he didn’t know if it was true.

He kept thinking what he should say, how he should say, his hands were sweating and cold, his heart beating quickly. It was a surprise when he got in from of the healer house and saw him sit down near the flowers and herbs, watering it. He got closer, trying to not scare the other, he seemed to focus on it. His hands on the dirty sometimes putting some fertilize in the ground or taking the can to water it.

“I know you’re there, Yeol.” Yixing was the first one to break the silence. “You know it’s hard to not hear your quickly footsteps.” He chuckled a little, pointing at his side before looking at the taller one for the first time. “Sit here with me, tell me what’s bothering you.”

Of course, he would know. Chanyeol sat down by the healer side, his hands on his own lap, playing with his own fingers, trying to keep his mind quiet – it wasn’t working. He smiled remembering when he was just a pup, walking around, every time he would have a concern he’d run into the healer or Baekhyun, but most of the times it would be the healer, his friend wasn’t that good at talking about life concerns. His eyes kept looking at the healer working with the plants, he had some admiration for him.

“Is he healing well?” He asked, he knew the other would understand without the need to address who ‘he’ was.

“I could say he’d heal better if he stays still.” Yixing let out a sigh. “He keeps trying to escape or sneak to see the pack, he seems curious, but it doesn’t help with the healing process.” Chanyeol nodded, a gesture to make him continue. “If he keeps escaping, I will put warriors in the door so he can stay still to heal.” He said with a joke tone. But deep inside, it was true. Yixing like to heal people on the right way, sneaking wasn’t good, so he’d make everything to keep him still to heal properly. “Is it your concern?”

“I saw him wandering near dungeon today, so I was worried.” He murmured, feeling his cheeks become red.

“You’re a great person.” Yixing got up, cleaning his dirty hands on his clothes. “I’d say I’m more worried about you.” Chanyeol frowned and he continue. “The final test is coming, but don’t forget it, before it we have…”

“I know, the Mate Season.” It wasn’t something he never thought about, but he was too focus on training, on being the best warrior, to even think about the mate season. He saw the moment the other took the can with water and a bag with fertilize.

“I have to make dinner, so you should go home.” He bowed. “I hope I have clear up your concerns, come more often for a talk. Have a good day, Chanyeol.” Yixing enter the house with a smile on his face. 

If Chanyeol wasn’t that polite he would say to the healer fuck himself, he knew his concerns about the foreigner were cleared, he knew the healer was taking care of him, but mate season was something he didn’t want to remember about, something he didn’t need to know it exist. He sighed before taking his way home. His mind focuses on the mate season instead of the training for the first time.

The mate season was when most part of the pack – the ones who didn’t one if they were alpha, beta or omega – would have their first heat or hut to finally get a second gender. It’s a week when most of the couples pick their mate too. That night, he couldn’t sleep that well.


	2. Chapter 2

Chanyeol didn’t know where his own foot was leading him until he saw himself in front of the healer house again, he just felt the urge to see the foreigner at that day and so he did. He heard some other wolfs talking about how the healer was strong from letting a foreigner in his house, so he thought Jongin was healing there – and also he decide to call the other like that even if he wasn’t sure about his name. Even if it wasn’t his name, he could say it was a beautiful one.

It has passed somedays since the last time he saw the other one, still his mind was full of him, of his pretty face, body, voice, the eyes, and he could swear he was getting found onto his scent too. It was something that barely could happen, the scent of the wolfs who didn’t know the second gender it was all pretty much the same, but he could feel the slightly sweety scent coming from him. He could smell that scent all over the pack, lingering around, asking him to go to the other one, asking for more.

He didn’t mind the confused expression on the healer’s face when he opened the door, a messy hair and a sleepy face, he kept looking at the future warrior like his brain was still trying to catch what was happening. The door was wide open and even though Chanyeol wouldn’t dare to enter without a permission, he could feel the sweet scent coming from inside, filing his lungs and so his brain.

In one of those days, he had heard some of the wolfs talking about how the healer wasn’t afraid of keeping a foreigner wolf in his house, without any security, and so he thought they were all talking about Jongin – he supposes this was his name. Even if it wasn’t, he was enjoying the way it sounded and suited the other. But it was obvious that he was getting angry over all the bad comments about him, like he was some sort of beast, it seemed like no one saw the same hurt wolf at that day, the wolf who was asking for help, for a kind hand, and love.

Chanyeol couldn’t understand it even though he is a Syanlor and he was raised there with all the same people who talk bad at the foreigner.

“Come in.” Yixing was the first one to break the silence. He gave more space so the other one could enter without problem. His house wasn’t that different from the garden, full of plants and herbs where he could handle, but Chanyeol could smell some lingering alpha smell, probably from the head alpha, they’re good friends.

Chanyeol steps were careful but he went into the first room without problem, his eyes looking around for the foreigner wolf, he could smell him too, all over the house, it was making him slightly dizzy with all the scent. He smiled kindly in a way of thanking the healer for allowing him inside, it was a beautifully decorated house with light colors, and lots of green around, it has a peaceful vibe.

“About the foreigner….” He started saying looking at Yixing closing the door.

“He seems found on you, and you on him.” The healer chuckled. “I was on my way to put some medicine on his scars, come with me.” He made a gesture to the other one to follow him.

They walked on a small highway with some doors along, Chanyeol thought they were the kitchen, living room, bathroom, and the last door was the healer part, a small room so he could heal people. The room had a bed and a bathroom attached, so he knew the other one was living there, he also had been there before; the smell of medicine, the white room, with lots of medicine instruments, it wasn’t a good room to stay for too long, but people could stay there if they were in need of healing quickly and with lots of attention.

When they opened the room door, it wasn’t that different from that time, he could see all the white, herbs and medicine around, but he could see a different but beautiful face around. The wolf was there, with open eyes, looking at them with confusion that didn’t take too long into transforming in excitement. He clapped his hands like a baby, with a huge smile on his face.

“I will only put some of this into his chest.” Yixing took some medicine that was around, starting to put into the other’s scars, he seemed used to it since he didn’t complain. “You should walk around, he seems to not know how the pack works, so it would be nice if you teach him, and since you’re close, would you mind?”

“It’s not a problem…” He said without thinking twice.

Suddenly he seemed even more excited.

“Jongin…” This time his voice was loud and clear. The healer turned a confused look to the foreigner before looking at Chanyeol again.

“I think it’s his name.” The taller one said trying to ignore the flutters in his belly. “He does seem to understand some things we say, but maybe not all?” He saw the healer raising his eyebrow before nodding.

“Jongin?” Yixing called seeing the foreigner turn his head towards him, a confused expression but he seemed happy. He didn’t ask anymore, his fingers putting some green cream around the bruises in the wolf’s body, focus on his own work.

It took some time till he put the cream in all the bruises, Chanyeol could see the wolf’s expression turning into painful sometimes, but he had a small smile on his lips. It felt like he was in peace. Chanyeol took some time meanwhile the two were into their own world to look around, remembering the last time he was there, his lips trembling but he decides to ignore the weird feeling building inside his chest, he knew it wasn’t that bad but he didn’t like when he was in the healer’s hand, he wasn’t bad, he just didn’t like to feel like he couldn’t help.

Yixing helped the wolf to get out of the bed and put a shirt on him, slowly and with so much care, but the wolf eyes keep fixed onto Chanyeol, looking deeply at him, he tried his best to ignore it, but he knew how hard it was, feeling his cheeks blushing even when he tried to hide it.

“Should we go?” Chanyeol asked when the other looked like he was ready. He saw the healer nodding and pulling slowly the foreigner into the door, his steps were slowly but he made it.

“I will stay here, but Chanyeol will take care of you.” Yixing said after he saw confused eyes looking at him when he stayed behind, he smiles softly making sure to give confidence towards the other two. “Good luck.” He waved, making sure the other two were on their way before closing the door.

The moment Chanyeol left the healer’s house he felt like he could finally breath the air, but he was nervous, he wasn’t that used in talking with people or socializing at all, he’d prefer to fight at the dungeon with that wolf and talk there than walk around the pack and talk. It was who he was after all. He made sure the other was by his side, walking slowly, side by side, looking at him from time to time to see if he was okay.

The first place he was up to show was the dungeon, his favorite place and the one he could talk hours and hours without a problem, he knew lots of information about it, why they build it, how it worked, and a lot more. He could feel the shining eyes toward him, and he heard a small “oh” coming from the foreigner when he – probably – realize where they were going. Chanyeol chuckled before starting to say, making sure his voice wouldn’t wreck because he was nervous, he could feel his hands sweating for no reason.

“We are on the way for the dungeon. It’s a place where you can fight, and you’ve seen it before.” He said slowly making sure the other was catching his words. “We use it to train our fights skills with other people, and it was created by the previous alpha, before Minseok, he was a little brutal and he loved to fight, I was only a kid at that time.” He chuckled and stopped when they were in front of the dungeon. “It’s designed this way so people can see the other’s fight and cheer it and we, the warriors, can have an idea of what people think.” Chanyeol’s hands touched the dungeon, the small pieces of iron, there were no one inside it so they could not be that close without problem, it felt weird being on the other side, outside of it.

He took a deep breath, happiness feeling his chest for looking at his favorite thing of the world, fight was his life, being in that dungeon, dripping sweat was his passion, a smile appearing on his face and his eyes shining. Suddenly, he was taken aback to the real world, feeling two hands touching him, one touching his hand that was feeling the iron, it was gentle, lovely, but he could feel it there, the other hand was actually a finger, poking his dimple – that appears only when he smiles. He opened his eyes, that he didn’t even remember close, and looked first at the hand upon his own, it was almost the same size as his, slightly smaller, and when he looked at the side he realize it was the foreigner hands, poking him and holding the other one. Chanyeol eyes turned into pure confusion, and he heard it.

“Cute.” Jongin said, his voice low, and as soon as he said that he smiles, brightly.

Chanyeol blinked still confused with everything, but the anger filled him seconds later. He was ignoring it but he could feel it and hear it, all the whispers about them, about how the foreigner was disgusting hanging out with that wolf, and he tried to ignore it, but he could hear more whispers, feel more stares, specially how the “disgusting thing” was touching him. And he growled, again, loud. And everything was silent again after it.

“Let’s go, I have other places to show you.” He pulled Jongin towards other nice places he could show in the town, making sure to show his angry eyes towards people.

The rest of that day it was unforgettable, he could hear Jongin laughs, smiling brightly as he shows the main area, the healer’s house, the head alpha’s house, the garden and even some part of the forest. He seemed like a child who never was able to see any of it before, and Chanyeol could feel the eyes on him, like asking for him to look into them, to take the wolf to some place, to another place. He didn’t understand his own feeling and body, it was a pull, asking for more. But, beyond that, he could feel disgusting eyes towards his. He tried his best to ignore it, to feel only the happiness of the day, keeping the good memories of the foreigner smiling to his bed at night.

He woke up that morning with lots of noises, steps running around, and people talking loudly. He couldn’t contain himself in being alerted by it, it could mean only two things, something was wrong, or the head alpha was going to make an announcement – neither of them were good, if he could say. Chanyeol got up of the bed in a hurry, feeling his own heartbeat against his chest, they would always expect the worst, and knowing there was a foreigner wolf in the pack, it could be a war. He didn’t take long before running towards where everyone was going to, he didn’t mind putting a shirt, using only a short he has found on the floor.

His footsteps were quickly. While on his way he found Sehun, he didn’t think twice before going near him, and walking alongside, he couldn’t keep quiet and so he asked:

“What’s happening?” He had some sort of DejaVu about the day the foreigner wolf appeared.

“Minse- Head alpha will make an announcement.” They both got closer of the pack, where everyone was in a circle, waiting for the announcement.

Chanyeol eyes scanned the place, he saw the head alpha in the middle with some warriors and a healer, the closest ones. But there was someone else, Jongin was there too. His fingers were playing with each other, he seemed in discomfort, his eyes looking at the wrong and he was side to side with Yixing, almost like he wants to become one with the healer. He had all the pack eyes on him, it wasn’t a comfortable situation to anyone.

It took some time, where everyone was just murmuring and guessing what was going to happen, most people expect the wolf to go away, to be returned to his place, everyone knew they were waiting for all the pack to be around there, or at least most part of the pack. He couldn’t stop into looking at Jongin, who probably was too nervous to look at any other place except the ground.

“What do you think it’s going to happen?” Sehun asked, touching slightly the taller’s arm to catch his attention.

“I don’t know. Yixing didn’t tell me anything.” He sighed.

“Attention!” Head alpha voice was heard, and everyone stop the whispering and chit-chat, everything was in silence. People looking at him, waiting for his voice to be heard again, waiting for the announcement. “As everyone may know, a foreigner wolf had appeared in our pack not too long ago. Our head healer took care of him all this time. And he’s finally healed completely.” He took a pause, looking at people expressions, no one dare to say anything. “Since none of the other packs contacted us, he will stay in our pack, I hope everyone welcomes him and treat him as someone who was born here, who have been here for a long time. This is Jongin, our new pack member.” He pointed at the wolf, that didn’t move. “You’re welcome here.” The head alpha bowed, before dismissing along with the warriors.

It took seconds, before everyone starts whispering and talking again. Chanyeol could feel half of the pack was good with a new pack member, but the other half keep whispering about how he was disgusting, about how they shouldn’t do it, and looking angry at the poor wolf. He didn’t have time to go to Jongin and talk to him, because in second he and the head healer was heading to another place. Chanyeol sighed, going back to his home to eat something before training, he heard Sehun talking to him, but he ignored it, heading to his home. 

Weirdly, on his way back home, he could feel eyes staring at him.

After that day nothing changed in the pack at all, people kept treating Jongin like a foreigner, like he wasn’t part of that at all. Chanyeol would usually be annoyed about it, but lately he didn’t have time to see the other neither do anything about it, he was too busy most of the time fighting in the dungeon, focus on his own work. He was improving even more, working even harder than he was used too.

He just had another training time, drinking some water and trying to catch his own breath, slowly gulping some water, and feeling slightly better at each gulp. The other wolf, the one he was training with, left without saying anything, he didn’t mind. Chanyeol was focus on something else, he could feel it, eyes scanning him, staring at him from afar, it’s been happening since that day, more frequently and he didn’t know what to do, he kept looking around, searching for someone, but no one was there. He let a sigh escape his lips, getting ready for another fight. This time it would be him versus Yixing, been a while since they both did it so he couldn’t contain his excitement.

He could see the head healer coming from afar and entering the dungeon, a smile on his lips, he seemed happy and in peace like always. He was always that kind and happy, it was something that everyone was jealous about.

“Let’s go?” He asked and Chanyeol only nodded getting ready to fight.

The first one to move was the healer, his legs moving slowly, and an attack, almost hitting the taller one but he was quicky enough to defend it. They stayed like that for a while, one attacking, the other one defending almost every hit.

“I’ve seen Jongin following you around.” It was this sentence that made Chanyeol loose completely, getting distracted and a hit directly onto his jaw, the pain filling his body, but not too soon after it he was able to hit the other arms, pinning him down against the ground.

Yixing was smart, so it didn’t take long to get out of the ground, standing up again, ready to defend himself of any hit that could come, but it didn’t come. He could feel the taller one distraction, he couldn’t stop himself but think about how cute he looked when he was too deep onto his own thoughts.

“He wants to talk to you, but he doesn’t know how.”

This time Chanyeol tried to hit him, but he was able to defend and pin him down, ready to give some punches against him, he could feel the blood rush, the adrenaline against his body. He knew how to distract the other, it wasn’t a weakness, they were training so finding someone weakness was good to make them fight against it, to improve and transform this weakness into strength. He felt the other struggling against him, trying to get up, but he was too weak, Yixing let the first punch hit the taller one, against his face.

“Should I…” Chanyeol tried to catch his breath, feeling out of breath because of all the fight. “Should I talk to him?”

He tried to inhale more air towards his lungs, the question made the healer think about it before answering and that was enough that he could take advantage on that. Moving his body to the side and punching the other, his body hitting the ground, and a painful noise escaping between his lips. Chanyeol didn’t have to think twice, punching his face again and again till the healer whisper a ‘stop’, so he knew it was enough to show his own power.

They end up the fight, the taller one with a smile on his face.

Both stayed sit down for a while, trying to catch their breath, their faces with small scratches from the punches.

“You should talk to him.” Yixing said while getting up. “Maybe you should teach him how to act around, he’s a little lost.” He helped Chanyeol to get up, pulling him closer just to whisper on his ear. “Look behind you, next to the tree.”

It wasn’t said in a creepy way, more in a friendly way, and so Chanyeol did what he was asked too, his eyes scanning through the place just to see deep eyes near the tree, someone trying to hide himself behind the tree, like some creep dude, but he knew who was. It was Jongin. Probably following him around just like the other had said before. He let a laugh escape his lips, looking again at the healer – that at this time, was already leaving the dungeon.

He felt like all the weird feeling of being followed around was because Jongin was following him around. He felt the urge to go talk to the other at that moment and so he did. Leaving the dungeon, it was his last fight anyway. His feet moving exactly towards where the other was, staring deeply at him, he could feel how the other was slightly in panic of being caught. And when he got to be face-a-face he could see him blushing around.

“Hey.” Chanyeol said.

He didn’t know if he should say what the healer told him, or if he should just stay in silent. But he was up to hang out with the other one, it would be fun, especially teach him more about the pack, how to be a proper wolf. He knew the other one probably didn’t know that much about being a wolf, probably one of those strict packs, where they hide and tend to be aggressive towards others, or probably he was from a poor region. It was better to not question himself too much from where Jongin came from, because what matters was that now he is from Syanlor.

“Should we go take a bath?” His lips moving on its own. “Together?”

It was the first thing that came into Chanyeol’s mind. After all, it was his bath time, he uses to bath in the big river near the pack – most people in the pack do it -, and he always do it after finishing his training, just like he did. So, it wouldn’t be a bother at all for him, and the other one would learn more about other parts of the pack that he didn’t knew about or wasn’t aware.

He could see how Jongin blushed even harder, how he knew what bath together was, but he nodded not too much after it with a shy smile on his face. It was cute. He made a move so the other could follow him, towards the forest that surrounds the pack that would get him into the big river that was around it. He could even imagine how the water was, if it was too hot or too cold. A small smile on both wolf’s lips.

It took some minutes till they got closer to the river, walking on silent with only the sound of their feet touching the ground and small branches breaking against it. There was no one near the river, some bunnies and butterflies running around.

Jongin sighed, his eyes shining to how wonderful the place looks.

“Pretty.” His voice echoed through the air.

Chanyeol looked at him with a smile on his lips. His hands moving through his hair, he took his shirt off without thinking, following it by his short and entering quickly the river. He didn’t like people looking at his body, even if it was full of muscles because of the fights and training. He felt himself blushing by thinking if the other has seen his body or even if he likes it.

Instead of what he was expecting, the other one didn’t enter in the water, he sat down near the small rocks around it, looking at the view like it was the most amazing thing he has seen, smiling and from time to time looking at Chanyeol – who was a little distract by his own bath. He left a giggle escape between his lips, sounding almost like a small child.

It took around ten minutes, just looking around.

Chanyeol had already finished his bath, just faking it so the other wouldn’t get scared or out of his own thoughts by the taller one. But his curiosity didn’t let himself keep quiet.

“Aren’t you going to enter?” He saw the moment Jongin’s eyes looked at him, confused.

“Together?” Chanyeol nodded, and he heard the moment the other enter in the water with a ‘splash’ sound, without even taking his clothes off.

“You should take your clothes off first.” He laughed, getting closer to the small one. “Should I teach you?”

“I’m okay.” The taller one almost gasped for the first full sentence the other one had said. “Would you…. Wash my back?” Chanyeol’s eyes were like two huge balls, mouth wide open.

“Do you talk?” He saw how the other one nodded; it was weird how all the pack assumed that the new wolf didn’t know how to talk, or was in need of learning it, even when he showed that he could understand most of the words.

Jongin’s laugh echoed through the river, bringing peace to Chanyeol’s heart almost like magic. It was so beautiful, he couldn’t stop himself looking at the way his hair was slightly wet, the water went running through his chest before hitting the water, the body moving along the laugh, it was so perfect.

“I know how to….” He stopped taking a deep breath. “But I’m mostly shy. Sorry?” At the end of the sentence, he looked at the taller one, asking for him to apologize, to understand and Chanyeol did, nodding slowly, still in shock for knowing about it.

Chanyeol took a step closer, slowly, making sure the other wouldn’t get scared and when he got the confirmation he wouldn’t, he got even closer, letting his hand slide through his back, slowly, caring, but cleaning it, making sure the other was enjoying the help in the bath. He heard a sigh coming from the other’s lips, his body relaxing in the water, and even that he couldn’t see, he knew he was with a smile on his face.

He didn’t know how long they spend on there, but for sure he was happy. It was a good moment. After the bath, he went back to the pack with the other, saying a quick goodbye at him, it was night, the moon brightly in the sky, it was past his normal time and he knew he should eat quickly to rest and train again. But he could not contain himself, and he asked Jongin to hang out more, to talk more and know each other more.

And so, they did.

It happened almost like it wasn’t happening at all; it felt right. Chanyeol couldn’t keep himself quiet without Jongin, he would train thinking about the other, about the time they would meet – after the training -. They would talk till the sun isn’t in the sky anymore and the moon shines brightly, sometimes talking silly things, talking about life, or just playing with each other. But there were some days where he could skip the training just to see the other earlier and spend more time with him; that was the time he knew he was getting found onto him.

In the beginning, the new wolf was still shy about talking, specially with anyone that wasn’t the taller one around, he would only talk when there was only them two together, far away from people. Slowly, he started talking while walking around the pack, sometimes they could hear other wolfs getting surprised by the fact that he could talk, that he was still there, but they wouldn’t care about it, into their own bubble that their friendship created.

Their friendship evolved quickly, and they become even closer.

“Can you teach me your culture when you’re in the wolf form?” It was one of the first things Jongin said in that afternoon.

It was known that each pack had his own culture, and it happens in the wolf form. Some packs licking someone was forbidden except if they were mated, some would lick to express happiness, and others would just do it when the other wolf is hurt.

Chanyeol couldn’t contain his surprise, being in wolf form was intimate, usually when wars or fights are happening or with their mate. But it could be different in where the other one is from. It’s been a while since he had transformed himself into the wolf form, and he couldn’t lie but he missed it, he nodded while walking towards the forest being followed by the other one.

When he felt like they were in a good area, he started taking his shirt off, and he heard the other’s sound, probably doing the same. Jongin was the first one to transform by his side, and so he did. The sounds of his own bones breaking slowly while adjusting to the new form, the fur slowly growing onto his body and the teeth appearing onto his mouth. When he looked at his side, he saw beauty, he saw Jongin in a gray fur, he wasn’t that huge for a wolf, but it was enough. Chanyeol was still taller than him in the wolf form, his fur was also gray but in a darker tone.

Jongin was the first one to run, in a childish way, growing around trying to tease the taller one; his feet going the fast he could run, making loud noises with the leaves and branches, it was a beautiful scene. It could be like children running around and playing tag with their friends in the wolf form.

When Jongin stopped, Chanyeol jumped onto him, his body making they both hit the ground, he could hear more growls and a laugh. Weirdly, he felt such an urge against him, and he couldn’t stop himself. He put lot of strength on his body, gripping the other in a way he couldn’t get away from the touch and from the position, both lied down and hugging each other. He scented the other’s smell, making him start to lick his temple, then coming down to the neck. Jongin’s scent was amazing. He kept on that position for a while, the urge still growing inside him.

For Syanlors, it was more than just a lick. Lick was love, mates does that, you just don’t do it with a friend or with anyone except your mate. The moment he realizes it, that his brain thought about mate, he left the other on the ground, ignoring the weird feeling inside him, and growled asking for another play, not taking too long to run into the forest and to be catch by the other. But that was happiness for him

That morning was different, he knew something wasn’t right when he woke up with a loud knock on his door. Baekhyun’s voice screaming against it. He took some time till he got up of the bed, slowly and sleepy, his body still not working on the right way. He opened the door even without proper clothes and Baekhyun entered his house in a rush, his voice was loud, and he kept talking but his brain couldn’t process.

“Slow. Please.” Chanyeol said while yawning.

“Jongin.” That name was enough to make Chanyeol start to focus and pay attention. “Jongin is in heat. Yixing told me to come tell you, two days before the mate season.” Baekhyun sighed sitting down on the couch, Chanyeol was still shocked looking at him, processing every word. “He’s an omega.”

He stayed in silent processing every word, he expects the other to be a beta, or even an alpha, but not an omega. Of course, nothing was wrong for him being an omega, he just would face more trouble and hard moments, but he knew the other could handle it.

“Chanyeol, we should go to bath together today, hm?” Baekhyun said while pulling the other towards his side of the couch.

That day Chanyeol couldn’t stop thinking about Jongin and the fact that he was an omega, couldn’t stop thinking about his pretty face and eyes, his voice, his laugh.

He was right about how hard things would become when Jongin turned out to be an omega. The bad words and bad stares only got worse, it used to happen since the beginning, but it was nothing he couldn’t deal with. But now, the words are even harsh, angrier.

Jongin couldn’t deny he was sad, hearing those words from people, he was walking with Chanyeol towards Yixing house, they were invited to a dinner there, but he could hear people, he could feel their stares. It wasn’t that easy to just ignore and go on. And he knew that Chanyeol was hearing it too, the way his muscles were tense, and he was gripping his teeth.

“A slut.” Someone voice was heard. “It has to be an omega to bring nothing to us.” It was loud and clear, Jongin’s body trembled with these words.

Before he could even understand what was happening, he heard a loud growl, his body trembled even more, his eyes closing and for a moment he thought he would hit the ground, but the growl wasn’t for him. Jongin opened his eyes, slowly, scared just to see Chanyeol’s sharp teeth trying to bite a guy – probably the one who was talking bad about the omega.

Chanyeol was more than ready to fight, his teeth appearing, he felt like he could transform into a wolf and just rip that guy’s throat, he was in need of that. He was more than ready to do it. Heading off some punches just to try to punch the guy in front of him, he knew if he got advantage, he would kill him. His anger was building on his chest, and he growled again.

He could hear the pack murmuring, whispering about him, how he was nuts into being that angry with the poor guy. But he couldn’t control himself. He blocked an attack, making a punch into the other and pulling him onto the ground, getting up on the guy, his teeth ready to bite his neck and rip it off. He could feel the blood rush on his body, his breath wasn’t going to calm down, but before he could do anything, he heard a voice.

“Chanyeol! Stop it!” A scream, a voice he knew. Hands on him, trying to pull him away.

He didn’t know who it was, he didn’t care. His body was ready for a fight and so he did it. A punch right into the voice, without even thinking, he heard a whimper but it didn’t stop him, another punch; however, the person wasn’t going to let it go away and so he receive punches back, one right into his face that made him laugh, it was a weak punch.

Chanyeol was throwed into the ground, his back hitting some rocks, pain hitting him hard, he could feel the person trying to restrain him, hands trying to keep his own hands above his head. He couldn’t see clear who it was, but when he did, even more pain went into him. Baekhyun’s face right in front of him, blood on his mouth, scratches on his face.

“Do you want to kill yourself?” He was screaming. “Then do it, go there and kill that guy then your head will be hanging on the head alpha door. I won’t fucking care, you don’t fucking care about anything, do you? Do you even look at your friends? You just care about Jongin, and that’s changing you.” He could hear his voice trembling, tears coming from his eyes. “You’re not the Chanyeol I know.”

Baekhyun got up, hands weren’t keeping him steady anymore, but he was still, and when Chanyeol saw his best friend turning his back at him and going away, he cried. Cried like a baby, loud sobs, blood on his body and on his face, and when he thought the internal and external pain couldn’t get worse, couldn’t make him feel more pity for his own acts, he saw Jongin’s face in front of him, a sad smile on his face, and he hugged the taller one, letting his omega pheromones to calm down the taller one.

“It’s okay. It’s okay.” He could hear Jongin whispering onto his ear.

Chanyeol’s breath slowly calming down, his heartbeat decreasing from the adrenaline, his sharp wolf teeth disappearing onto his mouth. He didn’t know how long they stayed there, his mind was full of thoughts, his cry stopped at some point, but the pain was still there.

That day, he only felt pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for all the support!!!
> 
> as always, it may contain some typos because english is not my first language.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this fic for a while, and I tried to contain my anxiety but well, I couldn't.  
> I hope you all like it!! Since I don't have all the chapters ready, it may take a while to update but I will try my best <3
> 
> It may contain some typos, english is not my first language.


End file.
